Les deux survivants
by naecov
Summary: [ne tiens pas compte du tome 2] Harry découvre qu'il à une sœur. Faire la connaissance, s'habituer à sa présence, découvrir le lien qui les unis. Une nouvelle histoire, de nouveaux secrets. S'allier pour empêcher le seigneur des ténèbres de réapparaître.
1. Chapter 1

Après leur désastreux atterrissage sur le Saul Cogneur, Harry et Ron, le nez collé à la fenêtre de la grande salle contemplaient la répartition des premières années. Ron regardait le chevelure orange de sa jeune sœur , il pouvait ressentir son anxiété, lui même ayant passé cette épreuve l'année précédente.

-Où est le professeur Rogue? Demanda Harry.

-J'en sais rien, il est peut être malade ou il est parti du château.

-Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai,soupira Harry, regarde Ron que ce passe t-il?

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la grande salle, plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne semblait bouger comme si ils étaient tous pétrifié. Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher et se retournèrent brusquement. Ils découvrirent un Rogue particulièrement en colère, il avait dû entendre leurs propos sur lui et devait avoir envie de le leur faire payer.

En sortant du bureau de Rogue, Harry pensa qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas être renvoyés et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver son bon lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour des Griffondor . Il espérait que leur petite viré dans la Ford n'aurait pas de répercussions sur la famille Weasley.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils virent Hermione qui les attendait.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, commença Ron, que c'est bien fait pour nous et...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le tête d'Hermione, elle fixait Harry et son visage montrait de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité ainsi que de l'excitation. Pour une fois elle ne semblait pas savoir que dire, d'un bref geste de la main elle laissa la phrase de Ron en suspens et prononça le mot de passe.

-Salamandre.

Une fois que le portrait eu libéré le passage, Ron,Hermione et Harry virent tous leurs camarades de Griffondor les regarder ou plus précisément regarder Harry. Ron qui croyait que tous les acclameraient Harry et lui pour leur superbe arrivée à Poudlard (pas si majestueux soit-il) fut déçu. Tous regardaient Harry l'air aussi curieux qu'Hermione, certains se retournèrent alors vers le haut de escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Harry tout gêné d'abord suivit le regard de ses camarade et vit une jeune fille qui devait être en première année. Son visage lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, à une personne qu'il avait vu sur une photo, elle ressemblait à...sa mère. La ressemblance était si frappante qu'il crut la voir lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, comme sur les photos que lui avait donné Hagrid.

Qui était-elle?

Alors il vit Dean s'approcher de lui:

-Dis, heu... Harry,dit-il en pointant la mystérieuse jeune fille, est-ce vraiment ta... ta sœur?

Ce fut un choc pour Harry, une sœur lui? Il l'aurait su c'est certain, Dumbledore le lui aurait dit, Hagrid le lui aurait dit!Ils avaient connu ses parents après tout. Tout ça n'était qu'une blague, ça ne peut être qu'une blague, c'est une blague n'est-ce pas? Mais alors, comment expliquer cette ressemblance?

C'est alors que la salle commune éclata, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps:

-C'est ta sœur et tu ne nous l'a pas dit!

-C'est Dumbledore qui a dit que c'est ta sœur!

-Elle s'appelle Angélique Potter...

-Deux Potter, ça alors...

-Donc deux survivants de vous-savez-qui...

La jeune fille ou Angélique fixa Harry puis rentra dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Ce fut plus tard, lorsque le trio s'étant trouver une place tranquille près de la cheminé qu'Hermione leur raconta tout :

-Harry, je paniquais vraiment de ne pas vous voir sur le quai, ma ta mère, Ron, pensait que tu avais déjà filé dans le wagon pour échapper à l'adieu sur le quai et que tu avait entraîné Harry avec toi.

C'est dans la grande salle qu'on l'a vu, c'est qu'elle est jolie et ne passe pas inaperçu, moi je m'en fichait, j'étais inquiète, je ne vous voyais arriver. Alors c'est arriver a la lettre «P». Lorsqu'on a entendu «Potter Angélique» tout le monde s'est figé, et elle s'avançait vers le Choipeaux sans se rendre compte de notre silence, on se disait « c'est un coïncidence sans doute ». Elle a été envoyé à Griffondor et à la fin de la répartition le professeur Dumbledore s'est levé et nous a dit que tu avais une sœur, alors tout le monde t'a cherché du regard , même Malfoy semblait surpris. Dumbledore nous à alors raconté que vous aviez à peine 10 mois de différence et que pour votre sécurité quelqu'un s'est chargé de son éducation, et ce quelqu'un s'était lui. Il a dit que pour le reste il fallait pas s'inquiéter et d'aller se coucher. Il a dit ça comme ça sans rien d'autre »


	2. Connaissance

Angélique avait dû mal a trouver le sommeil, depuis toute petite elle vivait à Poudlard, voyageant à l'abri des regards sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Dumbledore l'avait séparé en deux, une pour elle et une pour son frère, de cette façon elle pouvait se promener et observer la vie d'Harry et de ses camarades durant toute l'année. Dumbledore était comme un père pour elle, ou plutôt comme un grand père. Elle aimait lire et passait souvent toutes ses vacances dans les livres de son professeur préféré ou dans les bibliothèques moldus, de ce fait elle était donc très cultivé.

Elle avait cependant quelque différent avec Peeves qui avait le don de la mettre en colère. Il aimait lui piquer ses affaires et elle le coursait à travers tout le château, d'ailleurs l'année précédente elle était tombé sur les jumeaux Weasley et s'était enfui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qui elle était. Depuis ce jour elle faisait très attention et suivait de très près l'un des jumeaux qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Déjà ce matin elle était en retard pour la répartition elle avait passé la fin des vacances avec Dumbledore au château et Peeves avait encore frapper avec ses habituels farces. Elle se montra devant ses camarades de première année en short et t-shirt moldus criant après Peeves pour qu'il lui rende sa robe et chapeau de sorcier. Tous la fixait l'air ahuri et heureusement que le baron sanglant était présent car il ordonna à Peeves de lui rendre ses affaires. Elle s'était alors ranger parmi ses camarades en attendant le professeur McGonagale, elle s'était trouvé à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un orange flamboyant et elle présuma qu'elle devait être la sœur de Ron et du beau garçon qui lui plaisait tant.

Quand son nom fut appelé pour mettre le Choipeau sur sa tête, elle avait remarqué le silence qui pesait sur la grande salle et après avoir pris une longue aspiration elle s'était avancé et avait enfilé le Choipeau magique.

-Griffondor !

Elle s'était alors installé puis fut rejoins quelque minute plus tard par la jeune fille rousse qui s'appelait Ginny. Dumbledore s'était alors levé et avait prononcé son discours expliquant qui elle était.

A l'arriver d'Harry dans la grande salle elle l'avait longuement observé et elle se demandait se qu'il avait bien put penser d'elle.

Le lendemain Angélique était assise dans le parc avec Harry,Ron et Hermione. Elle avait hésité à prendre son petit déjeuner mais elle avait entendu des éclats de voix et curieuse comme elle est, elle n'avait pas hésité à jeter un coup d'œil. Une beuglante s'acharnait sur Ron et toute la grande salle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Gêné, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent à la hâte et se cognèrent contre Angélique. Après un léger moment de tension et une rapide présentation, les voilà tous les quatre dans l'herbe à se raconter leu vie :

-Alors,... tu as aussi une cicatrice? demanda Ron.

-Oui, elle est là sur ma côte.

Elle souleva son t-shirt pour la leur montrer, sa forme était identique à celle d'Harry.

Hermione était bouche-bée, jamais dans un livre elle n'avait lu qu'il pouvait exister deux personnes portant exactement la même cicatrice et surtout dont la cause étant le même sortilè lui semblait perdu.

-Et, heu... toi aussi tu as mal ? Je veux dire, la cicatrice, elle te fait mal ?

-Oui, quand tu as mal, j'ai mal. L'année dernière quand tu as combattu contre le professeur Quirell et que la cicatrice te brûlait, je ressentait la même chose que toi et j'étais comme endormie, comme si je rêvais, tout ce que tu vivais à ce moment là je le voyais et le ressentais.

-...

Mille questions défilaient dans la tête d'Harry, mais la dernière phrase de sa sœur le laissa sans voix.

Il ne savait laquelle poser et la plus pressante finit par sortir de sa bouche :

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ressent la même chose que moi ?

-Dumbledore dit que nous sommes en quelque sorte lier par le sort que nous lancé Voldemort ce soir là.

-Chuuuutttttt ! Cria Ron, ne prononce pas ce nom là !

-Mais, Dumbledore ma dit que si je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire je peux prononcer son nom.

-Tu...tu n'a pas peur de lui, après tout il a tué tes...

-Non Hermione, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit sur le fait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas nous toucher grâce à l'amour de ma... heu, de notre mère.

Harry avait encore du mal à réalisé qu'il avait une sœur, mais finalement ça lui apportera peut-être du bien, il connaîtrai quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose que lui. Sur la mort de leurs parents, sur la douleur de la cicatrice (mais encore faudrait-t-il que Lord Voldemort trouve un autre moyen de revenir). Il s'apprêtait à demander si elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été adopté par les Dursley quand Percy s'avança vers eux :

-Tenez,voici vos nouveaux emplois du temps.

Et il partit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Angélique.

-Histoire de la magie, pfff, j'aime pas ça, maugréa Ron, montre, toi, ce tu as Angélique. La chance tu as cours avec Flitwick !

Ils se levèrent alors et marchèrent vers le château, ils se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leurs classes respectives et Angélique leur cria :

-Au fait, appelez-moi Angie !

Dans les couloirs tout le monde regardait Angélique, elle avait l'impression d'être une Vélane tellement les gens semblaient fasciner par elle, elle savait qu'elle est plutôt jolie et qu'en plus elle se trouve être la sœur du célèbre Harry Potter.

Arrivée devant sa classe elle vit la jeune Ginny qui était assise seule et alla s'asseoir à ses côté.

-Heu, ça te dérange si je m'assoie là ?

-Non,non vas-y. Au fait moi c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

-Enchanté. J'imagine que tu sais déjà qui je suis.

-Oui, tu es la survivante miraculé qui apparaît longtemps après la mort de tu-sais-qui.

-Ah, heu, oui.

-Ne le prend pas mal hein, la rassura Ginny, c'est Fred et George qui t'appelle comme ça.

-Qui ?

-Fred et George, C'est mes frères jumeaux, je suis sur que tu les as déjà croiser. Durant le répartition quand on est passer à côté d'eux je les ai entendu dire « ta vu c'est elle, mais comment peut-elle être en première année puisque qu'on l'a vue l'année dernière. » Ils semblaient surpris de te voir là et ils ont raison, t'aurais pas put te trouver là l'année dernière, mais comme le professeur Dumbledore s'occupait de toi ça répond à tout.

Angie était contente, maintenant elle savait comment s'appelait les mystérieux garçons, mais comme ils était jumeaux comment savoir quel nom appartenait à qui. Et d'abord comment pouvait-elle tomber sous le charme d'un des frère jumeaux, après tout ils se ressemblaient comme de gouttes d'eau.

Soudain il eu un silence, le professeur Flitwick venait d'entrer.

-Bonjour tout le monde, veuillez prendre place, je vais faire l'appel. Couina-t-il de sa petite voix.

Il prenait le temps de bien observer qui était qui, quand il arriva au nom d'Angélique il leva la tête et lui sourit. Les professeurs étaient au courant de son existence et de sa présence à Poudlard les années passée, mais ils étaient tenus au secret, ils avaient promis de ne dévoiler à personne qu'elle était en vie. Même le professeur Quirell avait tenu sa promesse, il n'avait pas dit à Lord Voldemort ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune Potter la nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres à été réduit à néant. Elle passa le reste de l'heure à penser à ce qu'allait lui apporter cette première année, une année où tout le monde sait qu'y elle est.


	3. Chapter 3: une trouvaille

La semaine se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse, ayant toujours les vacances en tête les élèves de Poudlard s'était habitué à la présence d'Angie. Tout le monde semblaient encore un peu surpris qu'il pouvait y avoir deux Potter qui ai survécus au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les cours se passaient toujours à côté de Ginny, elles étaient devenues amies et quand elle était pas avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle passait son temps avec Ginny. Elle lui racontait son enfance sous la cape d'invisibilité et ses promenades dans le château, elle le connaissait par cœur. Pendant le cours de potions, Rogue n'a pu retirer des points à Angie, ne trouvant pas quoi lui reprocher. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient quand à eux très vaste, le premier cours fut un rapide questionnaire orale de celui qui connaissait le mieux le professeur Lockhart. Angie qui avait passer son été à lire les manuels aurait pu répondre parfaitement aux questions concernant le professeur Lockhart seulement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de montrer l' étendu de ses connaissances, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde encore plus étrangement qu'avant. Le professeur McGonagall se montra quand à elle indifférente à la présence d'Angie dans sa classe contrairement au professeur Lockhart qui avait dit d'un ton enthousiaste qu'il contacterai la gazette du sorcier pour qu'on lui accorde une exclusivité avec la Survivante. Elle aimait bien les cours de vol en balai qui se passaient avec les Poufsouffles . Elle aimait sentir le vent fouetter son visage, ses cheveux voler dans le vent, elle se sentait libre quand elle volait.

Elle aimait bien se promener dans les couloirs et justement le mercredi elle tomba sur Peeves qui discutait avec les jumeaux Weasley :

- Ok, je vous donne les vêtement de la jeune Potter mais vous me promettez de ne pas les lui rendre.

- Écoute Peeves, ma sœur est une amie d'Angélique, elle nous tuera sûrement si elle savait qu'on ne veut pas lui rendre ses affaires.

-Mais, je sais ce qu'on vas faire, elle aura une petite surprise, pas vrai George...

George ! Voilà, maintenant elle sait comment IL s'appelle ! Mais la surprise en question concernant ses affaires ne lui plaisait pas. On lui avait dit que les jumeaux Weasley étaient des spécialistes dans les farces et elle trouvait que sa pouvait être marrant mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle décida alors de récupérer ses biens :

- Heu, Peeves, je crois que ce que tu tiens là m'appartient.

L'esprit frappeur ainsi que les jumeaux sursautèrent et Peeves lâcha les vêtement d'Angie, heureusement un des jumeaux les rattrapa. Ce n'était d'autre que George. Peeves prit alors la fuite sous le regard noir d'Angie. Elle se retourna et dit :

- j'avoue que les farces que vous faîtes sont marrantes mais ça, dit-t-elle en montrant ses affaires, je crois que je les préfères tel qu'ils sont.

-Alors, dit moi Mlle la survivante, dit Fred, que nous donnera-tu en échange de tes affaires ?

- Si vous me les rendez pas vous...

- Alors tu nous dit pourquoi on t'a vu dans les couloirs l'année dernière, la coupa George, et comment ça se fait qu'on avait après toujours l'impression d'une présence derrière nous ?

Angie était pris au dépourvue, ils savaient qu'elle les suivait la plupart du temps l'année dernière mais Harry l'était encore plus. Elle fit un geste vers ses vêtements mais George l'en empêcha, il souriait. Ils se moquaient d'elle et cela la mettait en colère :

- Bon puisque c'est comme ça gardé les et faîtes en ce que vous voulez.

Elle partit les laissant là l'air ahuri.

Au détour du couloir, elle s'arrêta et se forçat à respirer calmement quand elle vit par terre un bracelet. Il était beau mais il y avait des breloques qui pendaient où ils semblaient manqué quelque chose, ils leurs manquaient un objet à l'intérieur. Elle le ramassa et le mit à son poignet, il lui allait parfaitement et elle décida de trouver quelque chose qui puisse remplir ses breloques.

En retournant à la tour des Griffondors, elle croisa à nouveau les jumeaux Weasley. Elle voulut les éviter mais ils la rattrapa et lui tendirent ses vêtements.

- Tu sais, c'est plus marrant quand la personne à qui ont fait des blagues ne se met pas en rogne contre nous.

- Mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien failli rire après ta formidable sortie,ajouta Fred.

Angie récupéra ses vêtements non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun piège puis elle leur sourit et les remercia. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous ensemble vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Un journée qui se finit bien se dit-elle le soir même en s'endormant.


	4. Chapter 4: Etrange coquillage

-Waouh, tu l'a trouvé où ce bracelet ?

-Lui !?, dans les couloirs, mais il manque des petits trucs dessus.

Ginny avait immédiatement cherché quelque chose pour combler le vide que laisser paraître les breloques, rien qu'elle trouvait n'y arrivait.

- Au fait, je crois que t'a taper dans l'œil de Neville, il arrête pas de te regarder.

En effet, Neville Londubat semblait s'intéresser de près à Angie, même lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour regarder, il ne sembla pas gêné.

-Bah ça alors, dit Ron qui venait d'apparaître au côté d'Angie, c'est bien la première fois que Neville ne rougit pas quand quelqu'un le regarde, surtout quand c'est une fille.

Elle vit Harry étouffer son rire et Hermione lancer un regard réprobateur à son ami.

-Cette blague n'est pas marrante Ron, ce pauvre Neville n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, alors si il s'intéresse à une fille tant mieux pour lui.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde rit en voyant Ron rougir, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'une fille le fasse taire.

-Alors, dites-moi ce que c'est que c'est que ça...

Rogue tenait entre ses mains une horrible plante marron qui était toute ridée. Angélique leva la main mais le professeur Rogue l'ignorai ouvertement.

-Comme vous êtes des cornichons sans cervelles, hé bien pour la prochaine fois vous m'écrierai un parchemin sur ses propriétés, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Angie baissa la main et entendit plusieurs élèves murmurer tandis que Rogue écrivait au tableau les ingrédients pour la prochaine potion.

-Tu te rends compte, il aurait dû interrogé Potter, elle connaissait la réponse, elle.

-Sérieusement, Le professeur Rogue à une dent contre les Potter, j'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait enlever des point à Harry pour un rien.

- Je déteste Rogue...

-Normalement, c'est pas à lui de nous donner ces devoirs sur les plantes.

Après un bon dîner dans la grande salle, Angie se leva en compagnie de Ginny et s'excusa en disant qu'elles avaient un long devoir donné par Rogue.

- Tu devrais aller voir Neville, il en connaît long sur les plantes, dit Ron en faisant un clin d'oeil à Angie.

Il reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur au passage et elles sortirent en pouffant. Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elles virent Neville qui essayait vainement de se rappeler le mot de passe. En les voyant son visage s'éclaira et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude à Angie.

- Ah, c'est vous, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du mot de passe, je sais que ça un rapport avec toi Angélique, mais...

-Survivants, dit Ginny, justement on te cherchait, on a besoin de toi pour un devoir en potion.

-Mais, je suis nul en potion et Rogue dit que je suis un bon à rien.

- Mais non, le rassura Angie, tu n'es pas un bon à rien et de toute façon, le devoir porte sur une plante aquatique et comme tu es doué...

Ginny monta dans les dortoirs chercher du parchemin et souri à Angie au passage. Cette dernière pensa que les Weasley étaient tous pareils, et elle se retourna vers Neville qui fouillait fébrilement ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose. Il sortit alors un magnifique coquillage et le tendit à Angie.

-Tiens, je l'ai trouvé au bord du lac et quand tu le tient près de ton oreille, et bah ta l'impression qu'il te parle. J'ai entendu ton nom, donc... heu, tiens.

Angie le pris, il était magnifique, elle le porta à son oreille et entendit.

-Tu vas m'aider... tu vas me réveiller...

Angie sursauta tellement fort qu'elle failli lâcher le coquillage, son regard passa du coquillage à Neville qui semblait si apeuré après le bond d'Angie. Avant même qu'elle ne put poser une question Ginny descendait les escalier et se figea en voyant l'air effrayé des deux Griffondors.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Heu...moi je vais me coucher...

- Mais...

Neville s'était enfui dans les escalier sans même penser une seule fois à l'aide qu'il devait leur apporter pour leurs devoirs.

Après avoir raconter à Ginny l'épisode du coquillage, elles le regardèrent puis Ginny le porta à son oreille. Elle le lâcha soudainement et il tomba sur un cousin près de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a entendu ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y à Ginny ?

-Je, j'ai entendu une voix, elle me disait que...que la période de terreur reviendra...

-La période de terreur ?

-Je crois que celle où Tu-Sais-Qui était au pouvoir.

La voix de Ginny avait baissé d'un ton, maintenant elle chuchotait, comme si elle redoutait qu'on l'entende. Justement à ce moment là les Griffondors entrèrent et Angie cacha le coquillage avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Elle attrapa Harry, Ron et Hermione et leur raconta l'histoire du coquillage. Ginny, elle, avait disparu dès l'arrivé d'Harry.

-Je crois que tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Avait dit Hermione.

-C'est impossible, après tout vous l'avez réduit à néant tout les deux.

-Ron, s'exaspéra Hermione,n'essaie pas de te convaincre de quelque chose, ou alors fait le dans ta tête.

Elle prit le coquillage des mains d'Angie et le porta à son oreille. Elle poussa un cri et plusieurs tête se tourna vers eux.

-C'est vrai, chuchota-t-elle, c'est vrai.

Ron devint blême et Harry dit :

-C'est peut être une farce.

- De la part de Fred et George ça ne m'étonnerai pas du tout. Attend, on va leur demander.

-Non Ron, Hermione rattrapa Ron avant que celui-ci ne se lève, si c'est pas une de leurs farces, il vont demander ce que c'est et puis si ça se trouve ils iraient raconter à tout le monde qu'il y a un coquillage qui parle du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Non je crois vraiment que tu devrai aller en parler au professeur Dumbledore Angie.

- Bon, j'irai demain.

Elle rangea le coquillage et dit :

- Avec tout ça moi, j'ai pas pût faire mon devoir.

- Donne, je te le fait si tu veux.

-Oh ça j'en revient pas ! Tu veux bien faire les devoirs d'Angélique mais pas de nous ! S'exclama Ron.

-C'est vrai ça, justement j'ai pas fini mon devoir en histoire de la magie Hermione...

- Oh ça suffit, siffla Hermione, si je le fait pour Angie c'est parce que qu'il fait se fait tard et d'ailleurs Harry, le devoir pour l'histoire de la magie c'est pour la semaine prochaine !

…...C'est sur ces mot que fini mon quatrième chapitre. Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine probablement.

J'attends vos reviews :)


End file.
